Taking Chances
by ItsPurpleTitan
Summary: High school AU. Mikasa decides to give Jean a chance and ends up happier than she could have ever imagined. However, as time ticks by, she's in for quite a surprise, and finds herself being comforted by the one person she had expected to care the least.
1. Chapter 1

And so begins my next multi-chapter story! Please keep in mind that the characters are a bit OOC because they are in a different setting, but I tried to write everyone as in-character as possible. Enjoy!

* * *

The weather is not in Mikasa's favor as she drives to Annie's house. The sky is blanketed in a never-ending sheet of grey and rain pours continuously from above, making it difficult to see even with the assistance of the windshield wipers. She sighs and smoothly turns into Annie's neighborhood. The two had grown close once they entered high school, and by the time they were juniors they were practically joined at the hip, save for when Mikasa was still stuck to Eren's. Once Mikasa turned sixteen and earned enough money to buy a car (she worked every other day at the local library), she found herself at the blonde girl's house quite often, just to spend time with her outside of school and relax.

By the time she reaches Annie's house, the rain has stopped momentarily. Mikasa grabs all her bags (she takes many when she stays at Annie's, for she tends to stay for several days at a time), and makes a beeline for the front door, where her blond headed friend is waiting, holding it open for her. Mikasa brushes past her with a low "thank you," and just as the door shuts the rain picks up again.

"Nice timing," Annie muses, watching the puddles on her lawn grow as the rain picks up speed. Mikasa walks upstairs and puts her things in the corner of Annie's room, then quickly rejoins her downstairs.

"My dad left twenty bucks to order pizza with," Annie mentions as Mikasa comes into view, "just tell me when you get hungry."

The ravenette nods silently and joins the other girl on the couch, pulling out her phone and opening her Facebook app. It doesn't take long for her to find the images that have been troubling her for several days now Connie sheepishly kissing Sasha's cheek, Christa dozing off and leaning on Ymir's shoulder, even Eren and Armin posing together with there cheeks pressed against each other with goofy expressions on their faces. It was beginning to feel like _everyone _around her was in a serious relationship.

_ "I'm very happy for them, the relationships themselves don't bother me," _She once told her mother, _"I'm just jealous of them all, I suppose…"_

She scrolls past the happy couples and lands on a picture of Jean, _just _Jean. She's known about the older boy's affections towards her for some time, considering he would complement her nearly every day since ninth grade, despite Eren's warnings to "stay away from his sister."

He'd found himself a girlfriend or two between then and now, if Mikasa recalls correctly, but he would complement her regardless. _"Your hair looks really pretty today," _he would often tell her. _What if…_

"Hey, Annie," Mikasa says, "Jean is still giving you rides to school, correct?"

"Yeah, why?" Annie asks, flipping through channels on the television.

"I was just wondering…Has he mentioned me at all lately?"

"Well, I can't remember exactly what he said, but he's talked about you before. He think's your gorgeous, not that that's some big secret." Annie shrugs nonchalantly.

"So, you think he may still, uh…_Like _me?" Mikasa asks. She can feel her cheeks burning as Annie turns her way and raises a brow ever so slightly.

"Probably," she answers slowly, "why? You wouldn't happen to be _interested_, would you?"

"Well…I've been thinking about it a lot, lately," Mikasa slowly admits. She can see Annie turn her head fully to stare at her, her usually half lidded eyes now completely open.

"I mean," she starts again, "he's never been anything but nice to me, we get along great, so why not, y'know…at least give him a chance?"

Annie sighs after remaining silent for several moments, "are you sure? This will not sit well with Eren at all."

"Eren doesn't need to know," she mumbles, "but let's not get ahead of the situation. I mean, for all I know, Jean could have lost interest by now…"

"I can text him and ask," Annie whips out her phone and taps on Jean's icon, her fingers quickly tapping away at the keyboard.

"Wha-Annie! Wait!" Mikasa stammers, "you can't just _ask_! I mean, just…don't be blunt about it, you know?"

"Ok," the blonde nods and continues typing, "since _when _did _you _become so shy?"

-_Hey Jean, are you still interested in Mikasa?_

"I'm not being shy," Mikasa insists, "I just don't want to come across as creepy or desperate." Annie stops tapping and sets her phone down on her chest.

"What did you say?" Mikasa asks after the passing of a several silent moments.

"I just asked-" Annie pauses when her screen lights up again. She tilts the screen out of Mikasa's view, smirking faintly when she sees how bothered her friend is by this.

-_Jean K: Why? _

_ -She's asking._

"Annie, what are you telling him? Why are you smiling? _Annie_!" Mikasa reaches for the phone, but Annie keeps her at bay, straightening out her one of her legs and pulling the phone closer to her face. The screen lights up again, illuminating Annie's face. Mikasa reaches for it, but with having Annie's foot lodged in her chest the device is out of reach.

-_Jean K: Wait…how? Like, is she interested, too?_

_ -That's what it looks like. I'll forward you her number._

"Annie, come one!" Mikasa pleads, hitting the leg that kept her from reaching the phone. She sees the blonde tap a few more keys and then turn off her screen, setting the phone on the glass coffee table in front of the couch.

"W-well?" Mikasa asks, settling back on her side of the couch, "what did he-"she pauses, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. She didn't recognize the number on her screen, but the message below it meant it could only be one person.

_ -Hey, Mikasa, it's Jean. Uh, Annie said you wanted to talk to me?_

The blush on her cheeks made Annie scoot closer to get a look. "Blushing already, Mikasa?" Annie teases. Mikasa pushes her lightly and Annie chuckles, "I'll leave you alone and order that pizza."

Mikasa gulps nervously. _Why am I so nervous? This is Jean, after all, so even if he isn't still interested, he wont be mean about it… _She saves his number in her contacts and reluctantly responds.

_ -I did, but what did she tell you, exactly?_

She listens to Annie instructing the employee on the phone what topping to put on the two pizzas she ordered as she waits for Jean to respond. She hears Annie annoyingly correct the employee about her address, then see's her phone's screen light up with a familiar, and oddly welcomed name. However, instead of a responding with a text, he's _calling _ quickly clears her throat and picks up her device.

"H-hello…?" _God damn it._

"Aha, hey, Mikasa!" Jean chuckles into the phone, "sorry to call you, but figured it would be better if we, uhm…_talked _about this."

"Oh, right," Mikasa feels herself blush at his words, "I've just been thinking about it a lot lately, and…" _And I really want to give you a chance. No! Too stuck-up! _"Sorry, this is all new to me," she admits, making herself laugh lightly.

"What, being attracted to someone?" She can tell he's smirking, "surely the great Mikasa Ackerman can do something that actually comes _naturally _to other people."

"Come on, Jean," Mikasa is not one who loves to be showered with complements.

"What do you mean 'come on' Mikasa?" She hears the tone in his voice change, "I mean this in all seriousness, you're amazing. Why you would even consider giving me the time of day is beyond me. Part of me still believes this is a prank…"

"No, Jean, this is all legit," she confesses, "I…I really do like you, and I'm sorry that I sound so…weird, I've never done this before…"

She hears him gasp through the phone, then clear his throat, "Really? You've never had a boyfriend?"

"No," she whispers, embarrassed.

"And you picked _me_, out of _all _people, to be your first?"

"Don't say it like that, Jean," Mikasa reprimands.

"Alright," he snorts, "so now what? I-I mean, what are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm staying at Annie's all weekend," as if on cue, the shorter girl returns to the front room, "but maybe we can do something Sunday night?"

"Y-yeah, Sunday night…" he trails off and she hears a muffled laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just…" he clears his throat again, "th-this…it…I mean, not that it's bad, but…just…wow…"

"Yeah, I know, huh?" Annie sits beside her and gives her a look, silently asking what happened while she was away. Judging by Mikasa's joyful expression, it must have been good.

"Alright, well, Marco just got here," Jean says, "so, I guess I'll hang up now…"

"Ok, bye Jean."

"Bye, I'll text you later, _Mikasa._" He adds emphasis to her name before hanging up.

She turns off her screen and leans against the soft cushions on the couch. _What the hell just happened?_

"Well?" Annie asks, snapping her fingers in front of her face, "how'd it go?"

"We're going to meet up on Sunday night," Mikasa answers, staring up at the ceiling, "to make it official, I suppose."

"Good for you, Mikasa," Annie pats her on the back, "it's about time you hooked up with someone."

"Like you have room to talk," Mikasa swats her hand away gently. As far as Mikasa was aware, Annie had never been in a relationship either, but she also showed no interest in starting one.

The doorbell rings and Annie rises to answer. "What the hell," she feigns anger and Mikasa listens to the door swing open, "do you two have a fucking detector for when I order pizza?"

A deep chuckle, "We just have good timing," heavy footsteps, "so where is it?"

"I _just _ordered it not five minutes ago, Reiner." Annie nearly growls, "and I didn't know you were coming, so Mikasa and I get first dibs."

"Mikasa's here?" The taller blonde pokes his head into the room, "why didn't you speak up!" Reiner walks over and ruffles her hair. She smacks his hand away and fixes her hair, waving to a much quieter Bertholt once he enters.

Annie reclaims her spot beside the oriental and starts flipping through the channels once more. After several minutes of small talk and bickering over what to watch between Annie and Reiner, Mikasa feels a familiar buzzing in her pocket. Annie must have felt it as well, for the moment she pulled out her phone she could feel Annie peering over her shoulder. She bucked her shoulder and Annie moved swiftly to avoid it. Damn her.

_ Jean K: I told Marco and he down right squealed._

She grins to herself softly.

_ -Reiner and Bertholt just showed up, not sure if I want to tell them yet…_

She glances over at the taller boys, who are now in a what seems to be deep conversation with Annie about how great the local college is. She and the rest of her friends had been thankful that the two decided not to attend one of the more distant schools they were excepted into. _God, all of Connie's parties would be so boring without the big brother of the gang, and without Bertholt around to keep everyone from getting wasted one of us would probably be in jail right now. _Her phone vibrates again.

_ Jean K: How come? I wont be mad, if that's what your afraid of._

_ -It's not that, I'm just afraid Reiner will bear-hug me to death or mess up my hair again._

_ Jean K: Haha, yeah, I'd be afraid too. Reiner's hugs could kill a guy._

_ -I'm glad you see things my way _

_ Jean K: As for the hair, you shouldn't worry about that. Your hair always looks great!_

That makes her smile, but she is unable to think of a suitable response. Not that she wasn't used to receiving complements from him, she was just normally in a situation where all she would have to say is "thank you," and keep walking. But saying it through texts just feels…rude, especially if she doesn't complement him in return.

"What are you smiling at?" Reiner questions mischievously.

"Just something on Facebook." _Nice recovery._

"Let me see." _Shit._

"It's just that picture of Eren and Armin," she lies, straight faced as ever, "the one they uploaded right after school."

"Ah, that one," Reiner grins.

_ -I almost got caught. Reiner saw me smiling at my phone and wanted to see what it was._

_ Jean K: Lol, what did you tell him it was?  
_

_ -A picture of Armin and Eren on Facebook._

_ Jean K: Nice…so I made you smile? _

_ -….maybe_

_ Jean K: If it helps, I've been smiling this entire time. I may have to go soon, though, I started texting you when Marco got in the shower but I think he'll be out soon._

_ -That's ok, you had plans with him first, anyways. I don't want to come between you two this early on._

_ Jean K: Hah, honestly he probably would mind, but then again you're also with Annie and the guys._

She looks up and sees Bertholt and Annie continuing in their conversation, but Reiner is eyeing her suspiciously.

_ -I think Reiner is on to me_

_ Jean K: Reiner no._

"I think the pizza guy just got here," Reiner rises and Annie hands him the twenty. He returns moments later with two pizza boxes in hand.

"Say, Mikasa," Reiner begins as he sets down the boxes on the coffee table, "when did you start texting Jean so much?"

"Why were you looking at my phone?" Mikasa deadpans.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" He asks through a mouthful of pizza.

"Fine," she rolls her eyes, "we're talking about going out on Sunday."

It satisfies her when both boys nearly choke on their pizza.

_ -I told them. They nearly choked._

_ Jean K: What did you tell them?_

_ -That we were going out this Sunday. _

_ Jean K: That's what I told Marco…who just walked back in, so I'll let you go. Text you later, see you Sunday! ;)_

_ -Alright, see you on Sunday ^^_

She tucks her phone back into her pocket and reaches for a slice of pizza, only to notice the box closest to her is empty. She sends a glare towards the boys and Annie, then opens the other box, grabbing the biggest piece she can find out of spite.

"So have you told Eren yet?" Reiner asks as he finishes off his last slice.

"We just decided it today, so I haven't had the chance." Mikasa takes a bite, silently savoring the taste of cheese and garlic sauce on her tongue, "besides, I want to see how things play out before I start telling everyone. You all and Marco are the only ones who know."

"Well, until you give the word," Annie says, "we wont say anything." Reiner and Bertholt nod in agreement.

The rest of the evening passes without much event. Reiner and Bertholt stay for a few hours and leave around eleven, leaving Mikasa and Annie to entertain themselves until they tire out around one. Mikasa, having changed into her just her nightwear, checks her phone after hours of leaving unattended. Jean had sent her a message about an hour ago.

_ Jean K: Going to bed, goodnight and sweet dreams!_

Mikasa had no idea how long he'd been waiting to send her that text.

_ -I know you're probably asleep, but I'll send this anyways: sweet dreams! _

Nor how long he'd been waiting to receive that one.

The next morning she wakes heavy-eyed and with tangled black locks. She sits up and stretches, noticing Annie is still deep in slumber. She yawns and goes to take her place back against the pillow, but she hears a familiar buzzing form the dresser beside the bed. Groggily she climbs out of bed and picks up her device, smiling at the name the flashes across her screen.

_ Jean K: I know it's early, but I'm going to work and wont be able to text again until lunch. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you good morning._

She sets her phone back down and reclaims her spot under the sheets, dozing off back into her dreams with a blissful grin spread across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa can practically hear her heart beating as she checks the time for the fifth time that evening. _We agreed to meet at here seven, and it's already…_She glances back to her phone, _almost ten minutes past! _She inhales deeply in a vain attempt to calm herself, leaning against the rough bricks walls of the Italian restaurant. Another round of agonizingly slow minutes pass by before she pushes herself off the wall and starts walking back to her car, her eyes cast on the ground. She isn't going to leave just yet, but the night air is more chilled than she anticipated and she would rather sit alone in her car than sit alone inside the restaurant. She rounds the corner that leads to the parking lot and collides into someone face first, her nose bumping against their chin.

The girl looks up for a quick apology, but falls short when she stares into a familiar set of honey colored eyes.

"Oh, sorry Mikasa!" Jean blushes, "and I'm also sorry for being late, I swear I hit every damn stoplight on the way here."

"No worries," Mikasa replies as she gently rubs the bridge of her nose.

"I was afraid you wouldn't have waited on me," he admits sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I would never bail on you like that, Jean," Mikasa assures him, "if anything I would have called you first."

The blush in his cheeks deepens at her words. He looks into her eyes for several moments, not saying a word, before clearing his throat and extending his hand, brushing it against hers as he says, "I guess we should go inside, now."

Bashfully she intertwines her fingers with his, giving him a small smile as he leads her to the door, releasing her hand to hold it open for her. It is not a very busy night and they're seated quickly in one of the more private parts of the restaurant. The waiter takes their drink orders and leaves them with menus before returning to the front of the building.

"So," Jean starts, setting down his menu, "how did you end up telling everyone? What did they say?"

"Well," Mikasa shrugs, "the only ones I've told were Annie, Bertholt, and Reiner. Annie honestly didn't seem too surprised, but the boys literally chocked on their pizza." Jean laughs at this. "Who all have you told?" She asks as the waiter returns with their beverages.

"Just Marco and my parents," he answers before they each order their dishes, continuing once the waiter leaves, "Marco and my mother were really excited, but dad, uh," his blush returns and he giggles nervously, "dad wanted to see a picture of you before putting his two cents in."

"Oh," she feels her cheeks getting hot, "we can take one before we leave, I suppose."

"If it makes you uncomfortable-"

"It doesn't, I promise," she waves it off, "I haven't had the chance to tell my parents or Eren yet, but I think they'll be happy about it."

Jean feigns choking on his drink, "you think _Eren _will be _happy _about this?"

"I think once I tell him how happy this makes me," they both blush once they realize what she said, but keeps going in order to play it off, "that he'll be fine with it. Or, at least as fine as he can be."

"Your parents wont question you dating someone your brother hates?"

"Eren doesn't _hate _you, Jean," Mikasa insists, "he just doesn't like the fact that your batting record is better than his."

"Really now?"

"Pretty much. He prides himself over that homerun he hit last season that took you guys to the tournament." Her eyes go wide for a moment, "oh, don't tell anyone I said that." She quickly adds.

"There's no shame in it, it was a great play and the whole team loved him for it." Jean shrugs. The waiter arrives with their plates and they thank him, each picking at their food as they continue in their previous conversation.

"Are you planning on coming to the games?" Jean asks, swirling a small amount of spaghetti onto his fork and taking a bite.

"I'll come to as many as I can, but with soccer season starting around the same time and with both of us being on varsity it wont be easy." She stabs at the lettuce on her plate, coating it in the vinaigrette before putting it in her mouth.

"Yeah, I'd love to come to some of your soccer games. You're great on offense…or, is it defense?"

"I play wherever the coach needs me," Mikasa adds, "sometimes I'm a ford, sometimes I'm a defender, I even had to play goalie once when Ymir twisted her ankle."

"How'd that go?"

"Nothing got buy me, but I wouldn't want to play it again,"

As they carry on eating and talking, Mikasa has a sudden realization on how surprisingly easy it is to be open with him. He doesn't interrupt her and he looks her in the eyes when she talks. He always seems to be listening; only breaking eye contact when he spins spaghetti onto his fork or takes a sip of his drink_. How did I never notice this before?_

The evening persists and the couple finishes their meal, but remain at their seats for another hour afterward. Once nine o'clock approaches, Mikasa reluctantly says goodbye to Jean after paying for her food (she almost didn't get to, Jean offered to pay multiple times).

"Wait! Let me walk you to your car," Jean hands the cashier a wrinkled bill and tells him to keep the change before hastily opening the door for Mikasa.

"Thank you, but…" she trails off as she feels his hand in hers again. They walk leisurely to her car and she unwillingly pulls her hand from his.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she smiles sadly.

"What time do you get to school?" He asks, eyes lighting up for a moment.

"Around seven thirty, you?"

"A little closer to eight, but if I get there earlier maybe we can meet up in the morning?"

Her face lights up as she nods. "I had a great time tonight, by the way," she adds, leaning in for an awkward hug. She feels his arms wrap around her torso and his lips pressing on her forehead. She tilts her head up and their noses bump against one another. She looks at his eyes and finds them closed, moments later feelings his lips on hers. After a moment she closes her eyes as well, kissing him back gently.

Mikasa's phone rings from within her back pocket. Annoyed, she pulls away and answers. "Hello?"

"Where have you been, young lady?" Eren barks into the phone, "it's almost nine thirty, and not so much as a text? Mom and dad are not going to be happy when you get home."

"I'm well aware of that, Eren," Mikasa assures him, "I was just about to leave, I'll be home in fifteen minutes. Tell them I just got-mph!" Jean suddenly kisses her again, groaning loudly against her lips.

"Uh, everything ok there, Mikasa?" Eren asks after she doesn't respond.

"Mph!" Mikasa grunts as she pushes Jean off of her, pinching him once she sees the satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, I'll be home soon," Mikasa wipes her mouth with her sleeve, "see you in a little while, Eren."

"Y-yeah,"

She clicks the end button and glares up at Jean. "Thanks a lot," she feigns anger, "he probably thinks I was just making out with Annie."

"Hah! Now that would be nice to see."

"_Jean_!" She swats his arm.

"Ok, ok! I'm kidding! Besides," he pulls her until their foreheads are touching, "I don't want to share you."

"You wont have to," she feels her cheeks warming up again. "I really have to go."

"What about that picture you promised?" Jean asks, pulling out his phone. He gently pulls her beside him and taps the camera icon on his screen, his smile turning into a bright beam by the time the flash goes off. He pulls the phone close and looks at the picture, his smile broadening.

"Can I see?" Mikasa asks, peering over his shoulder.

"I never knew you were so photogenic," Jean admits, turning the screen to her with a blush on his cheeks. She has to admit, it is a good picture of her. The angle is good and she's even showing her teeth in her smile, a rare thing for her to do.

"I guess I'll let you leave now," Jean sighs and tucks his phone back into his pocket, "bye, gorgeous."

XX

"Sorry I'm so late!" Mikasa announces as she walks through her front door, bags in hand, "Annie and I were watching a movie and I lost track of time."

"It's alright, honey." Her mother, Carla, says from the kitchen, "just text us next time that happens, alright?"

Mikasa nods to her and runs her things upstairs, nearly colliding with Eren as she leaves her room to rejoin her parents downstairs.

"Sorry Eren," she tries to push past him, but he grabs hold of her arm, "I have to go talk to mom." She adds, hoping he'll let her go.

"Come on," Eren pleads, "I haven't seen you all weekend!" He tugs her into his room, where she see's Armin sprawled out on Eren's bed with some sort of text book in his hands.

"What are you still doing here, Armin?" Mikasa asks.

"Helping Eren study for a history test," Armin rolls his eyes as Eren plops back down on the bed, closing the book and wrapping one of each limb around his blonde companion. "Or, trying to, at least."

"We've been studying all weekend, Armin." Eren moans, pushing the book onto the floor. Mikasa walks over and sits on the foot of the bed, thumping the back of Eren's head.

"Listen to your boyfriend, Eren."

"But I'm tired of studying!" Eren whines, "I'm not kidding when I say he hasn't given me a break all damn weekend!"

"You need to get an A on this test, Eren, or mom and dad will take away your car keys." Mikasa pats the back of her brothers head. She knows history is his weak point, but it is also Armin's strongest.

"A little help, Mikasa?" Armin asks as Eren proceeds to wrap the blanket around them. Mikasa pinches Eren's ear, a trick she picked up from her mother, and he stops with an "ouch!"

"Give Armin ten more minutes of actually studying, then you can stop." Mikasa unwraps the blanket and rises to leave, but Eren grabs hold of her leg and pulls her back onto the bed.

"What took you so long to get home, anyway?" Eren asks as he reaches past her to pick up the book he knocked over moments earlier.

"I just lost track of time," she rises again, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to mom." She can hear Armin quizzing Eren about the Revolutionary War as she descends the stairway.

"Hey, mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mikasa asks as she walks into the kitchen, finding her mother washing dishes.

"Of course," Carla assures her as she loads the dishwasher.

"Well, could we maybe talk…" She notices her dad reading by the fireplace in the living room, "…alone?"

Carla pauses and looks at her out of the corner of her eyes, "is everything alright?" she asks in a hushed voice. Mikasa nods, walking over and helping her mother finish cleaning. Carla refrains from asking anymore questions until they're in the privacy of her bedroom. Mikasa lays at the foot of her parents bed as Carla closes the door.

"Mom," Mikasa wearily begins, "would you be mad if I lied about why I was late?"

Carla's brows raise. In the nearly eight years Mikasa has lived with the Jaegers, she has never told a lie. "Mikasa…"

"I wasn't doing anything _you _wouldn't approve of!" Mikasa says quickly, "but, I'm not sure how dad is going to feel when I tell him…" she trails off for a moment, continuing after the confused look on her mothers face remains intact, "I was out on a date, mom."

Carla's squeal startles her. "Who was it? Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have said anything!"

"It was Jean, and-"

"_Jean_?" Carla exclaims, "the boy from your brothers baseball team?"

"Yes, and I know he and Eren don't get along, but he's never been anything but nice to me and my other friends, and-"

"I know, honey," Carla interjects, "every time Eren complains about him it's got something to do with baseball, not Jean himself. Jean is a very good kid from what I've seen, and until I hear a legit complaint from you or Eren I won't think otherwise."

Mikasa smiles at this, "thanks mom," she feels a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders as her mother pulls her in for a hug, "but, can we not tell dad or Eren yet? I've never talked to dad about dating before and I'm not sure how he'll react, and I don't think I need to explain why I don't want to tell Eren…"

"I won't say anything right now, but if you plan on going out with him again you'll have to tell _both _of them."

"I will, eventually," Mikasa bounces off the bed and walks to the door, thanking her mother one last time before walking out and waving goodnight to her dad. As she walks down the hall she peeks into Eren's bedroom, only to find him and Armin asleep at the foot of the bed where she left them to study. Armin has rolled onto his back, knocking the text book onto the floor, and Eren rests his head on Armin's extended arm.

With an amused sigh Mikasa quietly enters the room. Using gentle and cautious movements she maneuvers Eren off of Armin, then picks up the small blonde and rests his head on one of the pillows at the head of the bed, doing the same with Eren afterward. Both boys stir in their sleep, but neither wakes completely. Mikasa pulls the comforter just below their chins, tucking it around them and setting Eren's alarm before sneaking back out and flicking off the light.

She goes to her room and changes into her nightwear and turns on her ceiling fan, plopping onto her bed with a loud "mph."

Just as she feels her muscles beginning to relax, she hears her phone buzzing from her nightstand. She rolls over and picks it up, smiling at the message displayed on her screen.

_ Jean K: Tonight was perfect, I can't wait to see you in the morning. Sweet dreams _

_ -I couldn't agree more…sleep well!_

XX

"Where is your first block even at?" Jean asks, taking Mikasa's hand and filling it with his.

"Downstairs D Pod, you?"

"Upstairs D Pod,"

"That works out perfectly then," She glances up at him as they walk down the stairs that lead to one of the schools' entrances. They slow their pace and take the long route-around the cafeteria and through downstairs A Pod, neither of them wanting to let go of the other's hand. Mikasa can feel eyes on them as they make their way to class, only making her grip his hand tighter and lean into him slightly. She looks up and locks eyes with Christa, who is walking in a similar fashion with her taller girlfriend, Ymir. She can feel them watching her and Jean as they pass, whether it is in bewilderment or excitement she can't tell, for they passed each other before she gets the chance.

Finally they find themselves outside of Mikasa's first block class. She leaves Jean by the door and walks in to set her things down on her desk, joining him outside moments later.

"We still have seven more minutes," Mikasa says, "unless you leave at the five minute warning bell, then we only have two."

"I should probably do that," he frowns, "my teacher probably wouldn't like the old 'my girlfriend made me late to class' excuse." _Girlfriend. _She had no idea how good it felt to be called that until just now.

The five minute warning bell sounds and Jean sighs. "I'll see you at lunch," he mumbles as he kisses her cheek.

"See you then," she hugs him.

He leaves her then, and she turns into her classroom and takes her seat. As she works on her daily morning assignment she feels something hit the back of her head. Puzzled, she turns, seeing nothing but a balled up piece of paper on the desk behind her. She looks up from it and locks eyes with her quirky auburn haired friend, Sasha Bruas.

"Can I help you, Sasha?" Mikasa asks, flicking the paper back to the other girl.

"I was just wondering…" Sasha doesn't bother to block the paper as it hits her in the face, "are you and Jean…?" She wriggles her eyebrows.

"Oh," Mikasa blinks, "uh, yes?"

Sasha's eyes widen along with her smile, which she soon covers with her hands as she nearly squeals into them. Mikasa turns back to her work, only to feel the paper hit the back of her head again. "When did this happen?" Sasha begs, repeatedly bouncing the paper ball against Mikasa's head.

"Over the weekend," Mikasa reaches back and catches the ball mid-flight, tossing it into the trashcan afterward, "please calm down, the rest of the class will be here soon."

"How can I not be excited for you, Mikasa?" Sasha giggles, "it's you and _Jean_! People have been saying how cute you too would be together since our freshman year!"

"By people I assume you mean you and Connie teasing Jean every time I would walk by."

"Ha, yep!"

XX

"Eren's face at lunch was priceless," Jean laughs as he leans against one of the brick columns shielding the stairs, just out of view of the students heading towards the parking lot. Mikasa is standing beside him, her back against the wall and eyes on the yellowing leaves on the bushes in front of her.

"If he reacted that bad to me sitting next to you, I'd hate to see his reaction to this," he swings around and plants his lips firmly on hers, smiling when he feels her jump in alarm. She pinches his side and he pulls away with a grin.

He nods his head toward the parking lot and extends a hand, silently offering to walk her to her car. She gladly accepts the offer, but as they turn to leave they are met by a pair of bright blue eyes, wide with alarm.

"Armin-"

He shakes his head rapidly as if to bring himself out of some sort of trance. He looks up to them and his eyes dart from one to the other, a shy smile forming on his lips.

"Eren doesn't know?" Is all he asks. They both shake their heads.

"I wont say anything," he waves it off and continues towards the parking lot.

"Thank you!" Mikasa calls to him. He gives her a thumbs up without looking back.

Jean scratches the back of his head and laughs, "could that have been any more awkward?"

"Yes, if Eren had been _with _him," the thought makes her shudder. She pulls out her phone and checks the time, "I need to get going. I have to be at work in thirty minutes." Jean only nods as they resume their previous pace towards the parking lot. It has cleared out for the most part, making it easier to get to her car.

"Thank you for walking with me," Mikasa smiles, "I'll text you when I get home." The taller boy nods and leans in for a hug, planting a kiss into her hair.

XX

Mikasa opens the door to the library as quietly as she can, not wanting to disturb the customers who may be reading or using the computers. Seeing the building empty, she allows the door to shut and walks into her boss's office. He's sitting at his desk, scribbling his signature on some sort of important looking document.

"You're late," he chastises without so much as looking at her.

"I'm five minutes early," she retorts, looking up at the clock.

"True, but you're always here at least fifteen minutes earlier," he finishes writing and places the paper neatly on top another, "what kept you?"

"The parking lot was more crowded then normal," she blinks, doing her best not to break contact with his cold blue eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Ms. Ackerman," he stares at her for several more moments before continuing, "you're not being punished and I'm not angry, this is just very unusual behavior."

"Alright, Levi, fair enough," Mikasa sighs, "I was with my boyfriend."

She hears him whisper something along the lines of "this really is unusual behavior," as he stands and motions her to follow him as he leaves his office. He leads her to a cart with rows with several books.

"These were all returned while you were at school. I need you to put them back where they belong." He pushes the cart to her, "and don't let this boyfriend of yours make you late again." He adds as he turns.

"I _wasn't _late." She grumbles in a hushed voice with a slight blush, picking up one of the books and checking the label.

"Don't mumble, Ackerman."

She bites her tongue and heatedly pushes the cart down the isles, cursing him in her head. Levi is a decent boss; he doesn't overwork her and works around her schedule during the school year and sports season, but he has a way of getting under her skin unlike anyone else. He knows just when and how to push her buttons to her breaking point, then pulling away as if nothing happened. It drives her crazy, and he knows it.

XX

"Do you live here now, Armin?" Mikasa teases as she walks into Eren's room.

"He may as well," Eren grins, wriggling his eyebrows at Armin, earning him a pinch in his side from the shorter blonde.

"I actually need to get going," Armin sighs, rolling off of Eren's bed before grabbing his backpack, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Aw, ok." Eren pouts, "bye."

As Armin walks out of the room Mikasa follows and taps his shoulder gently. "You didn't mention…anything, to Eren, did you?" She whispers. Armin shakes his head and she sighs in relief.

"Thank you, Armin. Have a good evening." She says the last part at her normal volume. The light haired boy smiles brightly and descends the stairs, thanking her parents and wishing them a good evening as he exits. From her bedroom she hears her phone vibrate on her dresser, followed by the heavy footsteps of her brother.

"I wonder who is texting Mikasa…" Eren hums teasingly as he cuts in front of his sister and struts into her room, pausing by her bed to look for her phone.

"Eren, get out of my room," Mikasa says coolly, walking around him and swiftly tucking her phone into one of her drawers, "I have to change into my pajamas."

He continues to search her room until her phone buzzes again from within her drawer. He smirks and reaches behind her to grab her drawer handle, only to have her grab his hand and turn it back at a painful angle.

"Ah!" He grimaces, "why are you hiding your phone from me?" He laughs through gritted teeth.

"You don't see me going through your phone," she turns him around and kicks him softly, causing him to stumble, "now please get out, I need to get ready for bed."

"Fine," he pouts, rubbing his wrist. Mikasa waits until she hears the faint _click_ of her door shutting to pull out her phone.

_ Jean K: How was work?_

She doesn't hesitate to respond.

_ -As good as it could be…how was your math homework?_

She has time to change into her sleepwear before he messages back.

_ Jean K: Don't get me started…I'm exhausted so I'll probably go to bed soon, I just wanted to text you first._

_ -Me too, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Same time?_

_ Jean K: Of course. Goodnight!_

_ -Night_


	3. Chapter 3

FINALLY! I stayed up to about 2:30 last night trying to finish this! I'm so, so sorry for the amount of time this took. My life outside the internet has not been kind to me. Anyways, here's chapter 3. Thank you all for being so patient with me and giving me your feedback/support, I hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

Sixteen days after their first date, Mikasa is sitting on the floor Jean's living room, leaning against the couch behind her where Jean lays sprawled out, absently running his fingers through her short raven locks. He's asked her to grow her hair out again more than once, and she just shrugs "maybe," each time. She remembers cutting it back when they were in ninth grade after Eren told her "it'll get in the way when you play soccer."

Speaking of Eren…

"I think Eren knows," Mikasa says suddenly. She feels his fingers stop dead in their tracks.

"What makes you so sure?" Jean asks, rolling onto his side to look at her face.

"Well, all of our other friends know by now," she explains, "and I'm not at home nearly as much as I used to be, and he's caught me in a few of my lies..."

"You lied to Eren just for me?" He feigns surprise and kisses her temple, "how sweet."

She swats at him. "I'm serious, Jean. Don't you think it's about time I told him?"

"Do you want me to die an early death?"

"He won't be _that _mad! Especially if I tell him it was my idea in the first place."

"If you say so…" Jean trails off and rolls onto his back once more, allowing his fingers to return to her hair.

She _had _been lying, of course. Even though Eren doesn't hate Jean, he certainly doesn't see him as a friend, either. She knows telling him won't be easy, but having him find out from someone else will be even worse.

An hour later she leaves Jean's place, her heart hammering in her chest the entire ride home. As usual, Armin's car is in the driveway, and she hopes with him being present Eren's reaction won't be as harsh. Inhaling deeply, she walks through the front door and smiles lightly at her parents, hoping to mask the dread she feels for what was about to come.

"Nice to finally have you joining us, Mikasa." Her mother teases from her spot on the couch, "Armin and Eren are upstairs. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank, Mom." Mikasa replies as she hops up the stairs. She drops her school supplies on her bed before marching straight to Eren's bedroom, making sure to knock before entering.

"Come in," she hears him call back. She sighs deeply. _Now or never. Here goes nothing._ She pushes the door open gently, her eyes quickly landing on Eren. He's sprawled out on his bed with his game controller gripped tightly in his hands, his eyes glued to his television. Armin is laying on the bed with him, his head propped up on Eren's back and his legs laying vertically against the wall, a book of some sort in his hands. Upon hearing her enter he turns and smiles at her.

"Hey, Mikasa!" He greets happily, but his smile halts when he sees the distressed look in her eyes. She nervously pulls her scarf down a bit and motions for him to roll over. He sits up and faces her, crossing his legs. Eren doesn't so much as blink in response.

"I'm going to tell him," Mikasa mouths to him, holding up a hand to block Eren's view should he look up. Armin's already big eyes grow even more in a combination of surprise and fear. His gaze returns to Eren then back to her before he sighs, "I guess it's about time he knew…"

"Hhm…?" Eren hums without so much as glancing at Armin.

"Eren," Mikasa begins, "there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" He still doesn't look at her.

"It's important, so you better listen." She waits for him to look at her, but all he does is nod. Now she's getting angry.

"Eren, look at me."

"I _am _listening!"

"That's not even what I said."

"Mhm,"

"Put the game on pause and _look at me_."

"Five more minutes!"

She's fuming at this point and doesn't even care how mad or upset Eren will be anymore. "I've been dating Jean Kirschtein for nearly three weeks, and I don't care what you think about it because _I'm happy_…and so is everyone else!" She huffs loudly and storms out, slamming his door behind her.

Armin jumps at the sudden outburst and looks back at Eren, who has finally paused his game. The brunette rolls onto his back and stares at his friend, his face contorted into a baffled expression.

"What did she just say?" He breaths out slowly.

"Uh, th-that she's dating Jean an-Eren, wait!" Armin gasps as his friend suddenly leaps from his spot on the bed and bursts out his bedroom door.

"Mikasa!" He shouts, running to her bedroom only to find the door locked. "Let me in, Mikasa!"

"Not until you calm down!" He hears her retort from behind the door.

"How can I be calm when you're dating that horse faced asshole!" He screams back. He goes to grab the doorknob, but feels Armin pulling him back.

"Calm down, Eren!" The blonde pleads, "did you not hear what she said?"

"Of course I heard what she said!" Eren snaps, pulling himself out of Armin's grip.

"Obviously you didn't." Armin scowls and Eren shoots him a pointed look. "If you would have been _listening _like she asked you to, you would have heard her say that Jean _makes her happy_."

Eren stills and stares at the ground. As much as he hates to admit it, Armin is right. If Jean makes his sister happy, there's no real reason for him to object.

He sighs, "Mikasa?" His voice is much lower and calmer now. He can hear her gentle steps as she nears the door.

"Yeah?"

"I…can I come in?"

She turns the knob slowly and cracks the door open enough to poke her head half way out. She can see that he truly has calmed down, so she steps aside and lets the boys in. Eren takes a seat on the edge of her bed and Armin sits on the floor in front of him.

Mikasa is the first to speak. "Are you mad?"

"I mean," Eren sighs, "I don't like Jean. He's arrogant and stupid and-"

"_Eren_," Mikasa and Armin frown in unison.

"Sorry," he rolls his eyes, "anyways, despite all the bad things that Jean is, I… I know he really cares about you, and _as much as I hate to say it, _I think you'll be really good for him."

"What do you mean?" Mikasa asks, tilting her head to the side.

"You've always been good at pulling out the parts of him that make him seem like less of an ass." Eren shrugs and Mikasa glares at him.

"What he's trying to say is that he's happy for you, Mikasa." Armin interjects, flicking Eren's leg. Eren kicks him back lightly, but after a moment he nods, smiling.

Mikasa sighs with relief and feels Eren pull her in for a tight embrace. "I'm gonna add one thing, then I leave you alone." He whispers, "if he ever hurts you in any way, I'll kick his ass."

"Deal," Mikasa laughs lightly as she hugs him back, knowing no matter how much she protests he'd probably attack Jean regardless. Eren pulls away and exits, Armin following closely behind him.

The world has just been lifted from her shoulders. Mikasa sighs happily and plops down on her bed, whipping out her cell phone moments later.

_ -I told Eren_

A few moments pass before he responded.

-_Jean K: Do I need to leave town?_

She snorts as she types back.

_ -He took it pretty well, actually. But he said he'd kick your ass if you hurt me in any way._

_ -Jean K: You wont have to worry about that, babe. Does this mean I can start teasing him now?_

_ -No! I got him to be happy for me, don't screw it up._

_ -Jean K: I can't make any promises…_

She rolls her eyes.

_ -Fine, just nothing to bad, ok? We're gonna eat soon, so I'll talk to you later._

_ -Jean K: Alright, I'll call you later._

XX

"Anything new for me to do today, sir?" Mikasa asks Levi as she sets her backpack down on one of the shelves. It's Tuesday afternoon and the library is quiet and empty as usual, but her shift has just started and it isn't even four o'clock yet.

"Return all the returned books to their proper shelves for now," Levi instructs, pointing a finger to the cart of books, "I may have you dust or something afterwards."

"I bet you get off on that," She mumbles lowly, grinning.

"Pardon?"

"I said I can't wait, sir."

"Tch," her rolls his eyes, "there's no point, you do a shitty job."

"At least I can reach the tops of the bookshelves."

"Watch it, brat."

"Yes, sir!"

Mikasa lets out a few light, mischievous laughs as she pushes the cart down the rows of shelves. Her relationship with Levi has improved immensely over the past few weeks, more so then it has in the past year she's been workin for him. They tease each other back and forth throughout her shift, but despite this he'll sometimes help her with her studying when there isn't anything for her to do. She has to admit that they've grown pretty close.

She hears the door open and watches as a group of girls make there way inside. She hears the door open a few more times while she returns the books to the shelves, not fully knowing if it's more people coming in or if it's someone leaving. She grabs the last book and reaches up to place it back on it's shelf when she suddenly feels someone pinch the sides of her ribcage; one of her more sensitive tickle spots.

"Yeep!" She yelps loudly in a high pitched voice, spinning around to face her attacker and coming face to face with a very familiar pair of honey colored eyes.

"I didn't know you were ticklish," Jean laughs, "I'll have to remember that for later…"

"What are you doing here?" She scolds, reaching back up to put the book on its shelf.

"I wanted to come see you," he says innocently, wrapping his arms around her core and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, but I-"

"Was that you, Mikasa?" She hears Levi call as he comes around the bookshelf, "I've never hea- _Oh_," he halts as he notices her current state. He crosses his arms and leans against the shelf.

"This must be that boyfriend you mentioned." He finally says, his eyes scanning over Jean, who stumbles as he pulls himself away from her body.

"That's me," Jean extends a hand to the shorter man, "Jean Kirschtein."

The older man looks at the boy's hand for several moments before finally returning the favor. "Levi."

"Nice to meet yo-"

"Mikasa is working." Levi interrupts, "you're welcome to stay and read, but if you become to much of a distraction I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No problem!" Jean smiles awkwardly, "I wasn't going to stay long anyway. Bye, Mikasa, see you for dinner!" He kisses her forehead before leaving. Mikasa feels her cheeks heating up as she glares down at her boss.

"A little discipline never hurt anyone." Levi shrugs, "but I was being serious. I better not catch you two making out while you're on the clock."

Mikasa struggles to keep her face blank, but the flushing in her cheeks makes it difficult. Levi can tell he hit a nerve and his mouth twitches into a grin for a split second. Mikasa's blood boils.

"I-y-you…" She trails off and storms past him hoping he doesn't notice the bright red making its way across her face. She gabs the dusting supplies and heads to the farthest part of the library to begin her second task of the day. As she begins, she swears she hears Levi chuckling to himself on his way back to his office.

After a few hours her shift ends and she meets up with Jean at a small diner (with it being a school night they chose somewhere where they could get in and out relatively fast). The first thing she does after they order is apologize for her boss's actions.

"It's not big deal," Jean shrugs, "he was right, anyways. I probably shouldn't visit you while your working." He frowns.

"You can still come see me," she insists, "just come closer towards the end of my shift, maybe around seven."

"I guess I can manage that." He says with a toothy grin, laughing shortly after.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remembered how you _squeaked _when I pinched your sides." He chortles, snorting when he see's Mikasa blush.

"Shut up,"

"_Yeep_!" Jean mocks, flinching when she kicks him form under the table.

"Everyone is ticklish there, Jean!" She adds, nodding a thanks to the waitress as she places their orders on the table.

"Maybe," he shrugs, grabbing a few French fries and dipping them into his chocolate milkshake, "but I don't think everyone reacts the way you did."

"Shut up and eat your fries," she flicks some of the whipped cream on her shake at him.

"If you stop playing with your food," Jean winks. Mikasa just rolls her eyes and sips at her shake as they take their food to Jean's car. Despite having his hands full, he manages to open the car door for her, wriggling his eyebrows at her once she's seated.

"Dork," she mumbles, watching him walk around to the drivers side.

"Want a fry?" He asks, waving a handful of slightly greasy fries at her. She shakes her head, trying not to make a face.

"You sure? They taste great with chocolate shakes," He dunks one of the bigger fries into his shake and holds it in front of her face.

"I'm fine, but tha-" he shoves the coated fry into her mouth. Ice cream drips from her lips as she chews. Once she swallows she turns to scorn him, but before she can she's met by a pair of Jean's slightly parted lips and the feeling of his tongue grazing over her bottom lip, taking the ice cream into his mouth. Mikasa pulls away quickly, not for the sake of breaking contact but for the fact that he caught her off guard _twice _in less than two minutes.

"S-sorry," Jean fumbles. Despite the darkness she can see his cheeks flushing, "I got a little carried away."

"No, no, you were fine," she assures him hurriedly, "you just…caught me by surprise."

"So…" he trails off, a crooked grin forming at the edge of his lips, "you liked it?"

"What, you shoving fries into my mouth or you licking my face?" She taunts, pulling the straw out of her shake and scooping some of the whipped cream into her mouth.

"I didn't lick your face!" Jean scoffs, leaning closer so that there's only a few inches between their faces.

"What would you call it, then?" she doesn't bother to face him.

"Fun," he smirks, leaning in to kiss her down her jaw line, "I wouldn't mind eating some of that whipped cream off of you later," he mumbles against her neck.

"_Jean_!" She gasps. The volume in her voice startles Jean and he jumps back. She composes herself and apologizes, "Sorry…that was just…I…" her cheeks burn as she tries to put her thoughts into words.

"Oh, sorry," he laughs nervously, "sometimes I forget that you haven't dated anyone before and you're not used to certain things."

"Yeah…" A few awkwardly silent moments pass before she speaks again, "I'm sorry," she sighs, pulling her scarf up in embarrassment, "I know its stupid. I shouldn't have snapped out like that. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Jean puts an arm over her shoulder and tugs down her scarf with his free hand, "I don't want you to think I'm forcing anything on you. It's your choice to decide when you're ready, not mine." He pulls her in until his forehead is pressed against hers, "are we good?" He asks.

"We're good," she smiles, closing her eyes when Jean leans in and closes the space between their lips. His lips are cold and she can taste the salt on his tongue once he deepens their kiss. Before she can return the favor, however, her phone rings from her back pocket.

"Crap," she gasps as she breaks away. "That's probably my parents. I didn't realize how la-" She stops short once the name of the caller goes slides across the screen. "_Eren_," she growls, tapping the answer button with more force than necessary, "what?" Her voice drips with more annoyance than she intended.

"Am I interrupting?" Eren feigns innocence, "sorry, just thought I'd remind you that it's a _school night_."

"I know, Eren," she groans, "I'm already in my car. Now let me go before I get in a wreck."

"Fine, fine-" she hangs up before he can say anything else.

"I've never seen you get so sassy with Eren," Jean snickers, "and all for me. I feel honored."

"You should," she tucks her phone back into her pocket, "but I do need to get going. I'll see you in the morning."

"Want me to walk you to your car?" Jean asks as she climbs out of the car.

"I'm parked right beside you, dufus."

"So that's a no?"

XX

Fresh autumn breezes slowly morph into frosty winter gusts and in the blink of an eye it's already December. Mikasa takes note of all the tattered Christmas décor that lines the halls as she walks with Annie to their first block classes. The holiday break is still a week away, but already she sees people exchanging gifts. Her eyes land on one pair in particular; what looks to be a happy couple giving each other gifts, the girl squealing in excitement as she opens hers and jumping up to kiss the boy.

Annie takes notice as well. "Have you gotten anything for Jean?"

"Not yet, I'm still not sure what to get him." Mikasa sighs, "he keeps telling me he got the perfect gift, and I want to get him something really good, too. He's been complaining about how his headphones broke, but I want to get him something better than just that."

"He's probably exaggerating," Annie deadpans, "but if you can't think of one really amazing thing to get him, then get him a bunch of little things. Or just get him a gift card."

"That's a good idea. The 'lots of little gifts' one." Mikasa concurs, trying to come up with different things she could get Jean before adding, "thanks, Annie. I already got your present."

Annie glances up at her. "Yours should be coming in within the next few days."

"What'd you get me?"

Annie rolls her eyes. "You'll find out when it comes. Dad and I going to be out of town on Christmas, so we can exchange after I wrap yours."

"I thought we were having a New Years party at your place?" Mikasa asks, slowing her pace as they near her classroom.

"I'll be back by then. You worry about finding your boyfriend's present instead of my party." Annie teases in her own monotonic way as she brushes past Mikasa to go to her first block.

Mikasa takes her words seriously, though. Over the next course of days she spends most of her free time searching for the right gifts, finally settling on fifty dollar gift card to Jean's favorite sporting goods store, a new pair of headphones, a poster of his favorite band, and Jean's favorite picture of the two of them in a decorative frame. She wraps them individually before placing them all into one big bag, smiling proudly to herself.

But as the break draws closer, she grows anxious. _What if it's not enough? Or too much? _Questions of all sorts rage through her brain as Jean meets her at her car. It's the final Friday before they get out for Christmas break and they get released from school early, and upon Jean's insisting they decided to exchange gifts at his place after dismissal.

"I can't wait until this afternoon," Jean grins from ear to ear, "you're going to love what I got you."

"Don't get cocky, Kirschtein." Mikasa scolds playfully and nudges him with her elbow, causing him to pinch her in her sides repeatedly, triggering several unwilled squeals on her part.

"Qui-eet it, Jean!" She grabs his hands after one last pinch and hold them down at her sides. Jean smirks and spreads his arms as far out as he can, forcing her face closer to his. She squints her eyes at him.

"You're adorable when you're mad at me," Jean taunts, bumping her nose with his.

"One more word and you're not getting your present." Mikasa bumps him back.

She didn't have anymore problems with him throughout the rest of the school day. He was even nice to Eren when they met up in the parking lot.

"I guess I'll still give you your present." Mikasa rolls her eyes as he opens the front door for her, practically dragging inside.

"That's a pretty big bag," Jean notes as he pulls her up the stairs to his room, "I'm excited."

"Who's going first?" She asks after they enter his room, taking a seat on the edge of his neatly made bed.

"I'll go first," Jean plops down on the bed and she pushes the bag towards him, her heart hammering in her chest.

He peeks inside and raises his eyebrows. "How much…" He pulls out each gift slowly, "…did you get me?"

"Just open them already."

"Fine, fine," he begins to unwrap the poster first, and Mikasa takes note that none of the posters he already has match it. She can't decide if that's a good sign.

Judging by his expression as he unrolls it, she did good. "I've been looking for this for weeks!" He beams, "where did you-"

"Open the rest of your presents!" Mikasa interrupts, both relief and excitement rushing through her.

Next he unwraps the gift card, followed by the bracelet, then the headphones. He's smiling like an idiot as he reaches for the last gift and rips off the wrapping paper.

"I think this one is my favorite," he laughs softly, holding the picture out in front of him. He sets it on the nightstand closest to his bed before planting a kiss on Mikasa's forehead.

"These are perfect," he smiles. A childlike glow comes to his eyes as he pulls out a box from under his bed and places it on her lap. Its small, she notices, too small to hold fancy clothing, but looked to big to contain jewelry. _What could it be?_

Slowly she unwraps it and opens the flaps, her eyes landing on a small piece of paper. She pulls it out, expecting it to be a sappy poem or something, but as she begins reading it her jaw drops.

"Reservations for two at _Sina's_?" Mikasa gapes, "don't you have to call, like, three weeks in advance?"

Jean throws his arms behind his head and lays back on the bed, "it gets better," he motions back to the box.

Mikasa quickly looks back at the box and notices that there is in fact something else at the bottom of the box. She reaches in and feels something coarse against her fingertips. She finds its edge and realizes that whatever it is, there's two of it. _Tickets to a movie? _She guesses, carefully gripping them and pulling them out. _Not movie tickets, but-_

"No way," she breaths out, "no way," she rises and flips the tickets around, as if there might be some hidden message on them somewhere, "no fucking way!" She finally looks back to Jean, who's smiling widely, albeit a bit arrogantly.

"Tickets to the Garrison concert?!" She exclaims, staring at the tickets in disbelief.

"Your favorite band," he smirks, propping himself up on his elbows.

"How did you even _get _these? They've been sold out since-"

"Two months ago, when _I _bought _the last _two tickets." He sits up proudly, "who's the bomb?"

"Jean," she breaths out slowly, feeling her legs wobble as she rejoins him on his bed, "I…I can't…"

"You don't have to thank me," he lays back down, pulling a pillow under his head, "just take me with you. I happen to be a fan of them myself."

"Who else would I take?" She lays beside him, wrapping an arm over his chest. "I can't believe we're going to a Garrison concert!"

"Me neither," Jean chuckles, rolling over and wrapping an arm over her waist, "merry Christmas, Mikasa."

"Merry Christmas, Jean."

* * *

I hope that was worth the wait! Tell me what you think!


End file.
